Que pasaría sí
by MarauderPeter21
Summary: Que pasaría si las cosas hubiesen sido distintas, si los merodeadores no hubiesen terminado en las casas en las que todos conocemos que quedaron en sus años en Hogwarts.


Uno nunca sabe cuando las cosas pueden cambiar de cómo las conocemos o qué es lo que depara el destino en la vida de los que conocemos y de uno mismo, por ello hay momentos en los que agarran a uno de sorpresa y no se sabe cómo afrontarlos.

Todo comienza tranquillo, primer día de clases de Hogwarts, la estación de King Cross repleta de jóvenes magos que se despiden de sus padres con emoción y que se reencuentran con sus compañeros de clases y otros que comienzan una nueva aventura y se sorprenden al conocer nuevas personas.

Este es el caso de James Potter, que feliz se despide de sus padres, recibiendo una advertencia de no hacer nada malo, ya que sus progenitores conocen muy bien su carácter travieso. El niño de once años emocionado le dice a su padre que él será un Griffyndor como él y que no lo piensa defraudar, su madre simplemente ríe y le da un beso de despedida.

Por otro lado, Remus Lupin está asustado, era la primera vez que veía tanta gente en un mismo lugar y sentía que en cualquier momento le iba a dar una crisis de ansiedad por no saber qué hacer, sus padres lo tranquilizan y le dicen que todo irá bien, que aproveche esa oportunidad que se le estaba dando a pesar de su condición de licántropo, de poder estudiar y ser alguien en la vida.

Sirius Black, con todo el ego del mundo y con mucho desinterés escuchaba a su madre indicándole qué debe y no debe de hacer, pero a él muy poco le importaba, simplemente quería alejarse de esa familia de una vez por todas, el único al que quería y cuidaba con mucho cariño era su hermano menor Regulus, a quien iba a extrañar y al que le prometió escribirle cartas de manera frecuente.

Para Peter Pettigrew la situación se tornaba similar a la de Lupin, con nerviosismo miraba todo, él tampoco estaba acostumbrado a tanta gente, sus padres lo animaban felices, sin embargo, él de baja estatura y cuerpo menudo se sentía demasiado pequeño para afrontar la situación que requiere el socializar con estas personas, las cuales se veían imponentes y bastante distantes.

Lo que no esperaron esos cuatro niños fue que se iban a encontrar en un mismo vagón y que iban a entablar una conversación que los hacía sentirse unidos. Estaban felices, Black se sentía aceptado y muy feliz gritaba a los cuatro vientos que estaría en Griffyndor, algo que emocionó a James, ya que no se esperaba un cambio radical de alguien proveniente de la familia Black.

Tanto Peter como Remus no tenían ni idea de a qué casa ir, después de todo, no consideraban encajar muy bien con alguna de estas, pero aun así se contagiaban con la emoción de sus acompañantes, quienes por tanta euforia terminaron fastidiando a dos chicos también de primer año como ellos, Severus Snape y Lily Evans, quienes hartos por el bullicio se habían retirado.

Severus consideraba a Slytherin la mejor casa de todas, ahí había estudiado su madre después de todo; para Lily cualquier casa estaba bien, ya que aun le parecía sorprendente el poder estudiar en esa escuela para magos a pesar de ser una hija de muggles.

El viaje en el tren siguió normal, con James despotricando a Slytherin y lo mucho que odiaba a ese chico de cabello largo y que no entendía porqué una niña tan bonita como la pelirroja podía estar de amiga de alguien así, Sirius asentía a todo lo que este dijera, añadiendo más insultos hacia esa casa y lo orgulloso que estaba de ser el primer Black que iba a vestir los colores de Griffyndor, Remus y Peter simplemente los escuchaban, siempre manteniendo el perfil bajo, porque se daban cuenta de que esos dos eran personas de temer si se les daba la contraria.

Todo transcurrió con calma hasta que llegó la ceremonia con el sombrero seleccionador.

Pasaron un par de alumnos que sus apellidos comenzaban con 'A' para así llegar al apellido que estos esperaban.

\- Sirius Black – había llamado la profesora McGonagall, James, Peter y Remus inmediatamente lo animaron para que suba a la tarima.

Sirius con toda la seguridad del mundo aceptó que le colocaran el sombrero, pero la dicha le duró poco.

-_Así que quieres ser un Griffyndor, es sorprende viniendo de un Black, sin embargo, a pesar que cuentas con la valentía característica de esa casa, aun veo en tu interior prejuicios que eclipsan esa cualidad._

Conforme el sombrero seguía hablando Sirius se ponía más nervioso.

\- ¡SLYTHERIN!

El grito del sombrero generó una gran lluvia de aplausos proveniente de la mesa de las serpientes, sin embargo, Sirius estaba desilusionado y no era el único, cuando dirigió su mirada a James, este lo miró con asco y alejó su vista ignorándolo, Remus y Peter eran los únicos que lo miraban con pena, no sabían cómo levantarle el ánimo a su compañero.

Con desgano se sentó en la mesa de Slytherin y bloqueó su mente por completo.

La selección continuó con otros alumnos más hasta llegar a Lily Evans, quien terminó en la casa de Griffyndor.

James olvidándose de Sirius como si este no hubiera existido, emocionado le hablaba a Remus y Peter diciendo de que era hermoso que esa niña esté en la casa en la que iba a terminar él, estos dos simplemente le sonreían de forma apática dirigiendo miradas de preocupación a la mesa de las serpientes.

\- Remus Lupin.

Cuando escuchó su nombre el licántropo con nerviosismo se acercó a la profesora y permitió que le acomodaran el sombrero sobre su cabeza y se asustó cuando escuchó la voz de este.

\- _Vaya, vaya, una bestia oscura en Hogwarts, eso me sorprende, veo que tienes otras cualidades que irían bien en varias casas, sin embargo, no creo que puedas ser aceptado en ninguna._

Cuando dijo eso, Remus tenía ganas de llorar, sabía que había sido un error asistir a Hogwarts en primer lugar.

\- ¡SLYTHERIN!

Cuando escuchó el grito final del sombrero, Remus con miedo se acercó a la última mesa perteneciente a esa casa, y del mismo modo como le pasó a Sirius, James lo ignoró por completo, sin embargo, Sirius estaba feliz, no iba a estar solo en esa pesadilla. Sirius abrazó a Remus y fue feliz de tenerlo con él.

Cuando llegó el turno de Peter, él se puso nervioso, porque veía como la personalidad amable de Potter se transformó en algo distinto al escucharlo insultar a Sirius y a Remus por haber quedado en esa casa, y el cómo se avergonzaba de siquiera haberles dirigido la palabra.

Eso le generó inseguridad, pero al mismo tiempo le había abierto los ojos de qué clase de persona era este.

Cuando le tocó su turno, el sombrero se tomó más de cinco minutos algo que lo puso más nervioso.

-_ Veo que tienes miedo y que careces de inteligencia suficiente como para ser un Griffyndor o un Ravenclaw, sin embargo, veo en ti algo que sería perfecto para una casa en específico._

\- ¡SLYTHERIN!

Al escuchar eso Pettigrew en un comienzo quería que la tierra se lo tragara, esa casa le daba cierto miedo, y lo peor fue ver la expresión de asco total de James, pero decidió ignorar todo eso al ver la emoción de Remus y Sirius que ya asimilando su nueva casa aplaudían con emoción hacia él, por lo que sonrió y adquiriendo una confianza que no conocía en él se dirigió a esta mesa siendo él quien ignoró a Potter.

Los tres compartieron lo horrible que había sido ver la expresión de James en su rostro, no esperaban un rechazo así, teniendo en cuenta lo felices que estaban en el tren.

Cuando tocó el turno de James, los tres levantaron la cabeza, Sirius les dijo que de seguro con sin siquiera tocar su cabeza el sombrero gritaría Griffyndor, sin embargo, a pesar de que fue cierto que el sombrero no necesito ni tocar un pelo para decidir la casa el resultado fue distinto al que todos esperaban.

James feliz se sentaba en la silla y el sombrero sin necesidad de ser acercado tanto a la cabeza del mago gritó:

\- ¡SLYTHERIN!

La sonrisa de James se borró por completo, y la cara de perplejidad de los otros tres complementaban la situación, pero eso no se quedaba así.

\- ¡TIENE QUE SER UN ERROR, UN MALDITO ERROR! – se había puesto a gritar el de lentes mirando con repudio al sombrero y pidiéndole una explicación a la profesora con bastante petulancia característica de todo mago sangre pura.

\- No lo hay joven Potter el sombrero es quien escoge.

Haciendo berrinche y con una cara de pocos amigos fue a sentarse a la mesa de las serpientes, quienes ni siquiera celebraron por su nuevo integrante porque estaban sorprendidos de ver a un Potter por primera vez en su casa.

James vio a los otros tres y en lugar de recibir sonrisas, simplemente fue ignorado por estos, que siguieron conversando entre sí, ya que el de lentes merecía recibir una cuchara de su propia medicina, él que los vio con asco y vergüenza por quedar en dicha casa y ahora él mismo se encontraba sentado en esa mesa. Solo atinó a apoyar sus brazos y ocultar su rostro en ellos.

Cuando la profesora llegó a la letra 'S' fue el turno de Severus Snape quien para sorpresa de los cuatro nuevos miembros de Slytherin escucharon como el sombrero gritaba en todo lo alto:

\- ¡GRIFFYNDOR!

Lily era la más emocionada su mejor amigo iba a compartir la misma casa que ella, para Severus esto había sido sorpresivo y molesto al comienzo, pero después sonrió porque por lo menos iba a estar con Lily y eso era lo único que le importaba.

James en cambio quería morirse como era posible que esa plasta e intento de niño había quedado en la casa a la que él por derecho pertenecía.

Pero los prejuicios que este tenía eran, sin darse cuenta, su característica más Slytherin, pero con el ego que tenía nunca lo iba a aceptar.


End file.
